Jack's Back
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jack returns to Mt Thomas after several years away to find things have changed. How will everyone react?
1. Jack's Return

Title: Jack's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize, but other than that it's all mine.

Summary: After several years away from Mt Thomas Jack returns to find a lot of things have changed.

Dedicated to Willow, Blaire, Nat, Manda, Mandy, Chantal and Susie!

Jo grimaced as Susie sank the eight ball for the third game in a row. She was relaxing, playing doubles with PJ, Susie and Jonesy at the Imperial. They all needed to wind down after the hectic week that they had settling into their new station.

"Alright!" Susie cried

"Looks like it's my turn to shout drinks hey!" Jo replied.

"Yep. Got it in one." Jonesy said. "There's just no beating the best. And my Susie is the best." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey I told you not to call me that!" Susie said hitting Jonesy playfully. "I don't _belong_ to you."

"Sorry Suse." Jonesy replied making a puppy dogface. "Do you forgive me?"

Susie sighed, turned and handed Jonesy her cue. "Who could stay mad at someone with a face like that?"

"No one."

"Exactly."

"I'll go get the drinks then." Jo laughed as she left the pair kissing.

"Hey you two," PJ mocked, "Why don't you get a room. I'm sure Christy would give you a key!"

"Hey Chris. Three beers and an OJ thanks." Jo settled at the bar to wait for the drinks.

"I always knew you were a heavy drinker." A voice behind Jo said. She thought she recognized the voice, but couldn't place it, she wasn't happy that whoever it was, was accusing her of drinking too much. Especially now

"Who the Hell do you think you are?" She spun around. "Jack!" She cried and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Got it in one!" He smiled and hugged her back.

"Wow it's so good to see you again! Where have you been, when did you get out, why haven't you come to see us sooner?" She almost couldn't believe it was Jack standing there in front of her. She had tried to keep in contact with him when he had been sent to jail, but he hadn't returned any of her letters and after a while she had stopped sending them.

"Slow down and take a breath Jo! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

He went to give Jo a kiss on the lips, but she turned away so he got her cheek instead.

"Hey what are you doing to my girlfriend?" PJ said as she walked up. "Lips off mate! Hugs are fine, but the lips belong to me now!" PJ said as he slipped in behind Jo. "'Bout time you showed your ugly mug back here." He looked at Jack.

"Nice to see you too mate." Jack replied and PJ stepped away from Jo after giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Jack buddy how have ya been?" PJ asked as he and Jack shared a brotherly hug and slap on the back.

"I'm great buddy. How are you?" Jack asked.

"Better than ever." PJ smiled as he looked back at Jo. "What are you doing with yourself these days?"

"Umm hello did I suddenly become invisible?" Jo asked.

"Sorry Joey you could never be invisible. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." She kissed him lightly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I go away for a few years and everything's changed!" Jack asked. He had hoped that Jo would be available, but when he looked at his two friends he realized that they were perfect together.

"We've been married for three years now." She held out her hand and showed him the ring proudly.

"Well good for you. It's about time you guys got off your butts and got together." Jack laughed, as he pushed his own feelings about Jo away.

"Here are your drinks Jo." Chris said and she placed the tray on the counter.

"Thanks Chris." Jo said as she turned around and Chris spotted Jack.

"Jack!" Chris cried. "What are you doing here?" She practically ran around and wrapped him in a hug.

"I came to see you Chris." Jack laughed. "So where's everyone else?" Jack asked. "I heard a rumor you guys made a few changes around here."

"Several actually. The new members are all over there with Ben."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go over and say hello." Jo and PJ led him over to where the rest of their group was sitting.

"Hey Jo where's our drinks?" Jonesy asked.

"Umm sorry. Something more important came up."

PJ almost laughed, Jo had been getting so easily distracted lately, and when she got distracted she usually forgot what she had been doing. It was getting to be a joke at work, but they all made allowances, and helped her out when it happened.

"Don't worry guys. Here they are." PJ said as he handed the drinks around.

"Jack?" Ben asked.

"Mate!" Jack cried. Ben stood up and they too shared a brotherly hug.

"How have you been?" Ben asked.

"Not so bad. And you?"

"Same. I got engaged."

"Yeah? Who's the lucky woman?"

"Her name's Marissa. Unfortunately you can't meet her tonight, she's been held up at work."

"Well you'll just have to introduce me later then. As for now. Drinks are on me." He shouted.

"What did you suddenly win the lottery or something?" Jo asked.

"No better. I've got my own company in Adelaide."

"So is that why you're here?" Jo asked.

"Actually it is. I had some business in the area and I thought I would drop in and see how my old mates were"

"Well you know you're always welcome." PJ said.

"Umm guys." Mariah said. "I don't mean to be rude but…who is your friend?"

"Sorry. Umm guys this is Jack. Jack I'd like you to meet the new members of Mt Thomas Police. Constable Mariah Sanchez, Constable Cameron Peters, Constable Susie Raynor and Constable Evan Jones." Jo introduced them all.

"Wow. You must have made some big changes." Jack cried. "It's nice to meet you all. Well sorry to meet and run but I've got a few things to organize before I settle down for the night. I promise I'll catch up with you all before I head back to Adelaide!"

"Yeah. We'd love that. See ya Jack." Jo kissed his cheek.

"Bye Guys." Jack called as he walked out of the pub.

"He seems nice." Mariah said.

"Yeah." Susie added.

Jo leaned back into PJ as the rest of the Heelers continued to chat. She couldn't hold back the huge yawn that threatened to break her jaw. It didn't take much to tire her out these days, and she was glad that this part of her pregnancy would soon be over.

PJ noticed that Jo was getting tired and decided it was time to take her home and put her to bed.

"Ok guys well I think it's time that Jo and I made a move, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"Aww PJ, just a little longer..." Jo started to complain until another huge yawn attacked her.

PJ laughed. "Hey it was you that said you wanted to be wide awake when we went for the first ultrasound!"

Jo grumbled some more, good naturedly, as PJ pulled her up into a warm hug.

"Well I hope it goes well." Susie said.

"Me too. Don't forget to bring the photo in and give us a look at the little one." Jonesy called as Jo and PJ left.

"Bye guys."

Jo was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes glued to the monitor. She was almost holding her breath with excitement. PJ was sitting next to her, holding her hand and watching the screen and Jo with equal pleasure. He didn't think things could get any better.

"Wow look at that." Jo said with tears in her eyes. "It's our baby."

"I know. It's so hard to believe."

"Um guys I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I hope that you have a big house and lots of friends." The gynecologist smiled. "You not having _a_ baby, your actually having _two_!"

"Twins?" Jo asked, shocked. She turned to look at PJ, not sure what to think.

PJ felt his smile grow impossibly wider.

"Twins? Wow, this is fantastic!" He lent down and kissed Jo's brow, and watched the awe spread across her face. "We're going to be parents Joey, twins!"

"I suspected as much when you told me how tired you have been Jo. Although some women do feel fatigued during the first trimester, you seemed to be extremely tired." Her doctor said. "Would you like to know what sex they are?"

PJ being a traditionalist wanted to wait to find out and Jo was too blown away to really mind what they were.

"This is so great. I can't wait to tell the others."

Well that's it for chapter one. More if you guys want it later on! Love Jess


	2. The Kiss

Title: Jack's Back

Summary: Jack returns to Mt Thomas and life for PJ and Jo changes.

Chapter 2 -

"So how'd it go?" Jonesy asked when Jo and PJ walked into work that afternoon.

"It went great." PJ replied.

"Better than great. We're having twins!!!" Jo cried. She was extremely excited and she couldn't hold any of it in.

"Wow congratulations." Mariah ran up and hugged her and PJ. "You guys are going to make great parents."

"Thanks."

"It's true. You're great with Lily." Cam said. Lily was her 6-month-old baby girl she had from a previous relationship.

"Yeah she loves you. And you know exactly what to do with her." Susie replied.

"You guys…" Jo started blushing. She wasn't used to all the compliments.

"Well I guess this calls for a celebration. Break out the Tim-tams!" Jonesy laughed.

"I'd love to celebrate but well there's a long soak in a bubble bath at home with my name on it." Jo said.

"Aww you ruin all my fun don't you." Mariah frowned.

"Oh lighten up Mariah. You can come over later to help me celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Jack asked when he walked into the station.

"Jack!" Jo ran up to him and hugged him. "I've got the best news. PJ and I are going to have twins."

"Really? That's great. Congratulations." He hugged her and then shook hands with PJ. "Glad to see you're happy."

"Thanks." She replied. "What are you doing here? I mean I don't mind it's just I thought you had work to do." She added.

"I do. That's why I came here. Actually I've been called back to Adelaide. They need me back there urgently."

"Aww. I was hoping we could spend some time together." Jo sighed.

"Hey it's not that bad. I'll be back here as soon as things have settled down over there. I was looking forward to spending time with you too."

"Well maybe next time hey." Jo suggested.

"Yeah. We can go out to dinner or something."

"Yeah." Jo replied. "I'll walk you out to you car."

"Thanks. Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later."

"C-ya buddy." PJ gave him another brotherly hug, as did Ben.

"We'll miss ya." Ben said as he watched Jo and Jack walk out of the station. "Well everyone back to work."

Ben laughed when he heard groans from Mariah, Cameron and Jonesy.

"I'm really going to miss you. It's too bad you couldn't stay for longer." Jo said. She hugged him and held him close. "You're a great friend you know."

"You don't say." Jack laughed.

"Man I'm going to start crying."

"Please don't do that. I don't like seeing you cry." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then he leaned into her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She started kissing him back but then she stopped and took a step back.

"Jack I'm with PJ now. I…"

"I know you love him. But it's just I've loved you for so long. When I was in jail, when I was going through the trial, the only thing that got me through was knowing I was going to see you again."

"Jack I…"

"Don't. I can see you're happy with PJ and I don't want to ruin that. That's part of the reason I can't stay. I can't stand to see you with someone else and I know if I do stay you'll end up hating me."

"I..."

"No. I can see how much PJ loves you, and how much you love him. I just hope that someday I'll find someone that makes me as happy as you do. Good bye Jo." He gave her one last kiss on the lips then he got into his car and drove away.

"I love you too Jack." She whispered as he drove away. She sunk into the nearest seat and started crying.

"There you are." Susie said when she walked out a few minutes later. Jo quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Jo I'm your friend. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. This is just something I have to work out for myself."

"Let me guess it's got something to do with the fact that Jack came back?" Jo nodded. "Jo don't worry about him. He's not worth it. You're with PJ now and he loves you. That's all that matters." There was a slight pause. "You're not thinking about going off with Jack are you?"

"No I wasn't…I would never do that to PJ. It's just well… I love him. It's something I can't help. I always have loved him. He's always been there for me. Then he left and I found PJ…now he's back and…it's too confusing. I can't deal with it right now." Jo broke down into tears again. Susie put her arm around Jo. "He kissed me Susie."

"Hey don't worry about it. You made it clear to him that you were with PJ. If he cant accept that then it's his problem."

"I kissed him back."

"Oh." Susie couldn't think of what to say.

"Please don't tell anyone. I want to tell PJ myself. I just don't know how."

"Hey I wont. You don't have to worry about that. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Susie."

"Hey what are friends for?" She hugged Jo.

"I mean it. You're a great friend. And I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you as much as I should have."

"You've been here for me plenty. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be with Jonesy. That's something nobody but you could have done."

"It was you and Jonesy that did that. Not me."

"You were the one that talked me into it. I was scared and you made me see there was nothing to be scared of. You're a great friend Jo and don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

"Thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt." PJ walked out. "Ben needs you to head off with Jonesy to check out a robbery." He said to Susie.

"Ok. I'll leave you alone to talk." Susie left and PJ took her place next to Jo.

"What's up?"

"Jack kissed me."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. I knew he had feelings for you so it was bound to happen…"

"I kissed him back." Jo cried.

"Oh."

"It doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do. It's just he's been my friend since forever and well I loved him. Then he left and I found you. When he came back I didn't know what to do. He told me he loved me."

"So you still love him?"

"Well…not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I do love him…but not in the same way I love you." Jo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I'm confused. With the babies and work and now Jack coming back…I don't know what to think."

"Just tell me one thing. Are you in love with Jack?"

"No. I'm in love with you."

"Then that's all I care about." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back, but she still had the thought of Jack in her mind.

"PJ…I have to go."

"What?"

"I need to think."

"Jo please…"

"I'll see you tonight." She stood up and walked away.

Well that's it for this chapter…next chapter is going up straight away so u'll have to read on to find out what happens…


	3. Goodbye

Title: Jack's Back

Summary: Jack returns to Mt Thomas and life for PJ and Jo changes.

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Jo was sitting on the bed next to a sleeping PJ. They had made love the night before and the entire time she had been thinking of Jack. Her heart started beating faster every time she pictured his face in her mind. 'I know I love PJ but I just cant get Jack out of my head.' She thought to herself. She looked over at PJ's sleeping form. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. She did love him…but just not as much as she thought she did. And as PJ had said…you only have one great love.

Jo sighed and stood from the bed and wrapped herself in PJ's bathrobe. She then walked into the kitchen and switched on the light. She noticed a pile of mail sitting on the edge of the bench so she walked over and picked it up, hoping it would distract her from her feelings. As she went through the envelopes tossing them on the counter one at a time she came across a small yellow envelope that was addressed to her. She recognized the handwriting immediately. She sat herself on the chair and ripped open the envelope. Inside there was a letter to her. It read:

"Dearest Jo.

I know you wont get this until I'm gone. But I still have to tell you. I've wanted to tell you this ever since before I went to Jail. I love you Jo. I love everything there is about you. You were the one thing that kept me going when I was in Jail. I kept myself together because I knew that you would be there when I got out. I was going to come back straight away but I needed to get myself together, make something of my life. I know we can't be together now because you're with PJ. But I can tell you this. I regret ever leaving you Jo. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I lost you. You're the one person I could always look up to. You were always great at giving advice (And you never wanted to take it either.) I'm going to miss you. I love you.

Always yours.

Jack!"

A tear trickled down her cheek. She screwed up the letter and tossed it across the room. Then she walked into her room and got changed into her uniform. She gave PJ a kiss on the cheek then left the room.

She arrived at the station 2 hours later. She had been for a drive and had done a lot of thinking. She loved PJ more than words could describe, but she had loved Jack for longer. She unlocked the back door and headed inside. It was still slightly dark but she knew her way around so she didn't bump into anything. She made her way into PJ's office and switched on the light. Then she went and sat down at his desk.

She fiddled with a few of his things. She picked up a paperweight and put it back down on a different stack of papers, she picked up a file on a case they had just solved, she placed it back on the desk and opened the top drawer of PJ's desk. When she saw the photograph of Maggie still sitting in it's shiny gold frame, staring up at her, she finally made her decision. She couldn't stay here and watch PJ go through the same thing she had gone through only months before.

She sighed and closed the draw and then looked around. This was the last time she was going to be in this office. The last time she was going to look at a police report. The last time she was ever going to smell PJ. She closed the drawer and headed out to the main area. She brushed her hand along her desk as she walked past. A tear trickled down her cheek at the thought of never sitting in that chair again.

She headed into Tom's office. The one place she felt safe. She had always looked up to Tom as sort of a father figure in her life. He had always been there for her when she was going through tough times. Many tears had been shed in this office and she had a feeling there were many more to come. She took a seat at the desk and decided there was only one way to say goodbye. She picked up several pieces of paper and a pen and began writing.

She wrote letters to each member of the station and placed them on Tom's desk with his letter. Then it came time to put the letter on PJ's desk. She began crying. She knew this was the best thing to do. She didn't want PJ feeling the way she did when she found out he still loved Maggie. And she still felt that pain because she knew the main reason for them getting back together was when she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like now if she hadn't become pregnant.

She kissed the envelope and placed it on PJ's desk where she was sure he would find it. Then she walked into the locker room, cleared out her locker and headed back out to the main office.

"Goodbye guys." She said. "I'll miss you." She switched off the lights and walked back out to her car.

The next morning when Tom walked into the station he sensed that something was wrong. He noticed Jo's desk had been cleared up. All her paperwork was stacked neatly and her personal belongings were gone.

He walked through to his office fearing the worst and then his fears were confirmed when he found the letter on his desk. He recognized the handwriting straight away. He sat at his desk and opened the envelope.

Dearest Tom,

I've always loved you like a father. And you've treated me as your daughter ever since I came to Mt Thomas. We've had our ups and downs and our in and outs. Now it is time for me to move on. Please accept my enclosed letter of resignation and please make sure that the others get their letters too.

I will miss you dearly.

Jo!

Tom couldn't help but cry. He had lost many members before but none seemed to affect him quite as much. He had known Jo for a long time, ever since she was a little girl. Tom had been a friend to Jo's father Geoff for almost 40 years. And unbeknown to the rest of Mt Thomas (including Jo) he was in fact Jo's Godfather. He knew that something must have happened between her and PJ to make her want to run away like this.

PJ! Someone had to tell him. Tom grabbed the phone and called PJ.

"Hasham." PJ answered.

"PJ its Tom. You'd better come in."

"What's happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here." PJ hung up the phone and practically sped all the way to the station. He was worried that something had happened to Jo.

"What is it Tom?" PJ asked bursting into his office. Tom handed him the resignation letter.

"What?" PJ's face went white. "No…this can't be…"

"PJ…"

"No!" PJ cried. He threw the letter down and ran into his office. It was there he found the letter sitting with the photograph of him and Jo. He slowly reached out his hand and picked it up. He hesitated before he opened it and read…

"PJ,

I know you love me very much. That's why this is hard to say. I love you so much. More than words can describe. But I also happen to love Jack. I know you don't care about that but I do. I can't be with you and expect everything to be ok, because it's not. I love Jack and there's nothing I can do about that. I have loved him since the day I first met him. But I am also in love with you. I am sorry to tell you in a letter but I cant be with you whilst I love another man. It's not fair on either of us. I know what it feels like to be second best because I know you still love Maggie and I just don't want you to feel the way I do. I will let you know when our babies are born and I will send you photos and everything. But we can't be together. I'm sorry.

Love always and forever.

Your Joey baby."

PJ re read the letter 6 times. He couldn't believe what he was reading. His love had left him. He knew they were heaving problems but he never thought they were this big.

Jo sat in her car outside Jack's house. She knew what she had to do. And she knew it was going to be hard. But she had to get it out of the way. She slowly undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. She held the letter in her hands tightly. She closed the car door and slowly made her way up to the front door. She bent down and slid the letter through the mail slot. Then she quickly ran back to her car and drove off. Tears flooded her face as she drove but she didn't care. She just kept driving.


	4. Welcome To The World

Six months had passed and PJ was getting worried. He had searched everywhere for Jo but had not even found a clue as to where she was. He had called all her friends and family but they hadn't seen or heard from Jo in months. Not even Jo's parents knew where she was (Which PJ thought was a little suspicious). He had waited by the phone for her to call every night. But she never did. He slept with her photograph and his engagement ring under his pillow every night. This went on and on until PJ eventually gave up.

He stopped trying to find her and he focused himself entirely on work. He started to realize that Jo was never coming back. He looked at her desk every time he walked past. He was still not used to seeing Jaclyn sitting in her seat, doing her paperwork. He missed her every part of the day but he especially missed her during the night. His bed felt empty without her and he hated not being able to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her. He cried himself to sleep most nights, which was unusual for him. He never cried unless something was seriously wrong. The last time he cried was when he told Jo he didn't love her. And before that it was when his mother had died. Now he felt so alone. He needed to move on with his life and he knew it was going to be hard but he also knew there was no way Jo was coming back. She had moved on with her life and now it was time for him to do the same. He had managed to get over Maggie and move on, now it was time to move on from Jo. But it was going to be harder than he thought…

"Come on Jo PUSH!" the doctor cried. Jo was in the delivery room at Queensland General Hospital and she was giving birth to her twins. Her Father was by her side holding her hand. She squeezed really tight as she pushed really hard and then she took a deep breath and relaxed when she heard the cry of her tiny baby.

"It's a girl." The nurse said and she held the baby up for Jo to see.

"It's a girl…a girl." Jo smiled.

"Ooh here comes the second one." The doctor said. "Push Jo, push." He cried. Jo pushed as hard as she could then she stopped and took a breath. "And again Jo. Here we go…Push."

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Jo screamed her scream was followed by the wail of another tiny baby.

"It's a boy." The doctor said.

"Congratulations honey. You're a mummy." Jo smiled and she relaxed once again.

"I'm a mummy." Tears began running down her cheeks as she held her babies for the first time.

_To every broken heart in here  
Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared  
She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make  
Even when you think you're right  
You have to give to take_

"How are you doing Jo?" Mack one of the nurses asked when she walked in. Jo had been in the hospital for almost a week and Mack was one of her regular visitors.

"Great. I can't believe I'm a mother."

"It is a little hard to believe but trust me you'll know about it soon enough." She walked over to the babies. "Hello Kieran." Mack said and she cooed over the tiny boy.

"You can hold him if you want."

"Actually I'd better not. I'm not even supposed to be in here. Jan's on patrol and I'm supposed to be changing the nappies in the nursery." Mack laughed. "I'll come back when my shift is over though. We can catch up some more."

"I'd like that. It's great to see you again."

"Yeah you too." Mac waved as she walked out of the room. Geoff walked in as she was walking out.

"How are you doing?" Geoff asked. Jo couldn't help but burst into tears.

"I miss him so much Dad." Geoff knew exactly what his daughter was talking about. He sat next to her bed and held her hand.

"Jo sweetie you've got to stay strong." Geoff had found out some bad news, which he had been withholding from Jo from the past two months. "If not for you then for your children. They need you Jo. You're all they've got in the world."

"Dad…they still have a father. And they always will."

"Jo…there's something I need to tell you."

"You look so serious. What's happened?"

"It's about PJ." Jo gasped.

"What?"

"He's…how can I say this…he's…"

"Just spit it out dad."

"Well you know the reason you left…?"

"What's that got to do with what happened to PJ?"

"Well…you see."

"Dad!"

"Joanna this is hard enough for me as it is. Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep this from you as long as I have."

"What? Keep what from me dad?"

"PJ's moved on."

_But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today  
_

"What do you mean 'moved on'?" Jo was confused and upset at the same time. She refused to believe PJ had forgotten about her.

"He's got a new life now Jo."

"No! He couldn't forget about me."

"Jo. You were the one that left him remember. Did you think he was just going to wait around forever for you to come back?'

"No. It's just…I miss him so much."

"Jo you have to decide what you want to do? Are you going to go back to PJ or are you going to stay here with Jack?"

"I love PJ so much…" Jo started crying. "And we created these beautiful babies together."

"You love Jack too remember. He's the reason you left PJ. Make sure you take that into consideration when you make your decision." With that Geoff left the room.

_But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love _

I wonder if you're listening  
Picking up on the signals  
Sent back from within  
Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on  
Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here

But there's still tomorrow  
Forget the sorrow  
And I can be on the last train home  
Watch it pass the day  
As it fades away  
No more time to care  
No more time, today

But we sing  
If we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason  
To ever fall in love

But we sing if we're going nowhere  
Yeah we sing if it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing without a reason to ever fall in love

But we sing  
If we're going no where  
Yeah we sing  
If it's not enough  
And we sing  
Sing with out a reason to never fall in love  
To never fall in love again

**Who will Jo choose? Review and you'll find out…**


End file.
